Deniath
by NomiHazelrah
Summary: Short story I wrote for Deniath's Petpage. I don't own him anymore, but I kept the story. Ironically enough, I put him in the pound after he was painted Christmas by the Lab Ray.


Deniath in the Pound  
  
I had been in the pound for a day before I decided to have a look around. When I first arrived, I was very scared. The pound was full of dank, cramped cages with dirty, depressed pets looking out. The noise was almost unbearable, with pets crying, owners talking and their own pets running around, looking for the 'perfect sibling'. I bolted and tried to get back to my owner, but he had turned and was leaving. My siblings were crying as I was thrown into a small cage, the door locked behind me.  
The first day I curled up in a corner and put my paws over my ears, trying to hide from the noise. People would pass me, give me a quick glance and keep moving. When my owner picked me, he wanted a Lupe that was strong and brave. But I didn't live up to his expectations. Though I could be a little rough at times, I just wasn't cut out to be a watchlupe. I thought about this and other reasons why my owner would abandon me for the whole day.  
That night, when I decided to look around, I saw that they had given me food and water bowls. Even though it looked awful, I was hungry and ate it as quickly as I could. Whatever it was, it was stale and dry. At least the water was clean. After I had eaten, I had a look at the pets in the cages across from me and read their tags. 'JFKSLKDJFLSKDJF is Male, level 1, has a strength of 8, a defense of 4, likes Making Friends, when meeting friends JFKSLKDJFLSKDJF would Smile Sweetly.'  
JFKSLKDJFLSKDJF was a red Techo. I tried to get his attention.  
'Psst! Hey! Are you awake?' I whispered.  
The Techo turned towards me. He looked at the tag attached to the side of my cage.  
'Hello...Deniath. You can call me Jay. Most of us here have changed our names because our old owners gave us ridiculous names when we were born.' Said Jay sadly.  
'Your name is very pretty.' A yellow female Acara called elle076elle07617 said from the cage beside Jay. 'You can call me Ellie.'  
I looked at Jay and Ellie. 'Hey, what does my tag say?' I asked them.  
Ellie squinted. 'Deniath is Male, level 1, has a strength of 8, a defense of 4, likes Bullying Others, when meeting friends Deniath would Insult from Afar.'  
I was shocked. 'I'm not like that at all!' I told them quickly before they stopped talking to me.  
'It's okay. I don't like making friends as much as I like to read books.' Said Jay. 'I hope my new owner likes books too!'  
We talked for awhile, and eventually other pets joined in on out conversation. Most of them had been here for weeks, some months. I wondered if that was how long I was going to stay in here too. We talked the whole night, about our old siblings, our visits to Mystery Isle, playing Dubloon Disaster with our owners, even going to the Lab Ray!  
In the morning, slowly owners started arriving. Most of them came and left one of their pets. Others, like the ones that saw me yesterday, passed with barely a glance at me and my friends. It was about noon, and I decided that I might as well just get some sleep, when I saw a pet walking towards me. Startled, I looked up at her.  
She was a beautiful Desert Ixi, with short black hair, gold hooves and gold jewelry. She cautiously trotted up to me, as if I was dangerous. After a few seconds of looking at me, she finally spoke.  
'I'm Clo. What's your name?' she said quietly.  
I was too stunned to speak. I didn't think anyone would spare a second glance at me, let alone talk to me.  
'My...my name is Deniath.' I managed to say.  
Clo gave me a nervous smile. 'They told me you were a ferocious killer at the front desk. But I didn't believe them.'  
I was even more stunned at this news. 'Of course I'm not! Why would they tell you that?'  
'Well, it says you like to bully others on the plate beside your cage.' Clo replied.  
'Believe me, I would rather be your friend. But I don't think we'll ever meet again. Someone will adopt me eventually, and they will take me away.'  
Clo thought about this for a second, and then looked at me again.  
'What if my owner adopted you?' she said smiling. 'I'll go get her right now! She's really nice, she'll love you!'  
Clo ran off to the end of the hallway, where there was a teenage was looking into some cages. She nudged her until she came over to my cage. The kneeled down in front of my cage.  
'See mom? This is the nice Lupe I was talking about!' Clo was saying excitedly.  
The smiled. 'Calm down Clo. I like him too.'  
She turned to me.  
'My name is Cava. Would you like to become part of our family?'  
An hour later, after saying goodbye to my friends, I stepped out into the sunlight along with my sister Clo, and my brother Leafbeam, a green Yurble who my mom adopted right after she adopted me. Clo and I joked all the way home, which was in the Lost Desert. Clo said she chose the house, and Cava smiled.  
I was smiling too.


End file.
